Early work on production of benzene is described in "Molecular Crystals", 1968, Vol. 4, pp 261-276; and "Acta Cientifica Venezolana", Vol. 16, No. 5, pp 156-162 (1965). The present invention involves the improvement of yields and efficiencies in the basis reactions by controlling side reactions.